Menace of the Unknown
by Revolution158
Summary: Mass chaos in NYC, when a mysterious killer is out on the loose. What no one knows is who he is, what he is, or who he's after. This is a tale of life or death as the main character, Ryan, finds himself in dangerous situations. Will he make it, alive?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

1

Ryan plopped down on the couch, and sluggishly searched for the TV remote on the side table. It took him about three minutes to actually find it. He turned on the TV, _MTV2_, but the show didn't interest him to much. He took a couple minutes searching through the channels until he reached the news. On the news, it just said the typical stories, until the reporter said, "This just in, another suspicious murder happened, about 12:40 last night, at the Empire State Building." After the reporter finished reporting, Ryan started to fall asleep, not even thinking about what he just heard on the television.

A shadow was creeping up to him, through the hall, while he slept. Every time the floor creaked, Ryan would shift on the sofa. The shadow got quieter as it crept closer. Then a small, cold hand slowly reached down over the back of the sofa; then it firmly grabbed Ryan's shoulder.

"Oh my, gosh" Ryan yelled, while jumping a couple inches off the couch, "Why did you do that?"

"I did it because it was funny!" Shanna laughed. He just glared right into her beautiful light green eyes. He stood up, and walked slowly over to her. Ryan gave her a gentle rub on the head, messing up her thick, brown hair even more then it already was. She only stood about 5 foot 5 inches, and shoved me out of the way and stormed off to the kitchen. I let her stay in my Manhattan apartment, since she doesn't have anywhere else to go.

"The third killing, huh?" Shanna asked. Before this incident, there were two other killings. The first one happened at the Top of the Rock, and then the other at the Statue of Liberty. All three killed the same exact way.

"I'm going to go down there." Ryan said.

"Why would you want to go down there, and I was going to make breakfast."Shanna replied.

I would rather eat at _McDonalds_, no offense. It's fatty though, but quick and edible." Ryan responded.

"Look, I know how to work a toaster and I know a great pancake recipe!" Shanna snapped back, defending herself.

"Well, remember last time you made 'pancakes'?" Shanna thought back about a month ago when she last used the griddle.

"Ok, I know the building was evacuated." She said, embarrassed to even look at me.

"I still don't know how you mixed up vegetable oil with vinegar, and then the griddle caught on fire! Everyone thought it was toxic, the food and fumes" Ryan said, laughing really hard, "and don't even forget about the toaster incident!"

"No, no, not even thinking about that." Shanna refused.

"How do you not know that your not supposed to put a knife in a hot toaster, then put a buttered waffle back in it!" Ryan yelled. Shanna didn't find it so funny. She really hated how he always made fun of her. She picked up a fork and chucked it at him.

"Whoa! I was only having fun, and remember you don't live here!" He said while running away to a safe place, his room.

While scrambling through his dresser drawers, and closet, to find something warm to wear to go down to the crime scene, all the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, and he froze. The room got ice cold, so cold, he could see his breath. Huffing and puffing, trying to stay warm, he wondered why the temperature dropped 50 degrees. Seconds later the door slammed shut. Ryan jumped in fear, grabbed his clothes, and ran out the door, opening it first though. Deep and heavy breathing was coming from every which direction he just couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

After he got dressed, he looked in the hallways mirror and saw, in the reflection, a sentence written in blood. _Don't be afraid to see who is next_. He turned around, but nothing was there. It was just the oatmeal colored wall he painted, himself, about six months ago when he moved in. He continued down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Ryan, these are my best yet. No explosion!" Shanna cheered.

"I'm going to go." Ryan shouted back while grabbing a pancake and running out the front door, slamming it behind him. He didn't want to take the elevator, fearing of what could happen to him, just like in the bedroom. Just thinking about being trapped in there, cold, and hallucinating just ran shivers up his spine. Once Ryan finished running down the steps, he threw the pancake in the trash, in front of the spinning door.

Ryan ran down the sidewalk, pushing and shoving, running into almost every person on it with him. About 10 minutes later, he finally got down to the building. There was already a mob that surrounded the scene at the building. He pushed and shoved, slamming people out of the way. Once he got to the front, he was happy to see Jordan.

"Jordan!" Ryan called for him.

"Good morning, Ryan, come here." Ryan went under the yellow police tape, clumsily tripping over the curb, but finally approached the cop.

Jordan was a bigger man, not in weight, but in strength. He was tough, the best, and most popular cop in all of Manhattan. Even though Jordan is mean, he has a more gentle side to all of his friends. Although, he doesn't treat anyone, no anything, better then his pet bat. Holly, his pet, was strange. She walks more then she fly's, and always has a red tint on her teeth. Even though it's weird, Jordan still loves her, no matter what anyone thinks, does, or says.

"What's up Jordan?" Ryan asked.

"I am trying to figure out what, or who, could be causing all these murders. I have been up all night with Holly, but nothing comes up. There is no lead; not even the FBI has one. It really is really strange. If you want I can show you the victim. Follow me." Jordan explained.

So Ryan followed him. They both slowly walked on the freezing, December morning. We reached the victim. She was lying at the front door, and she was really young, about Ryan's age, maybe eighteen or nineteen. She was stiffly lying on the cold asphalt with the expression of _'Don't hurt me' _on her face. Ryan examined the body closely.

"Jordan there is no marks on the body. No bullet holes, beatings, or blood!" Ryan said in shock.

"I know" Jordan smirked, "we are not sure if it was suicidal or not. Well, we are not sure if any of them are suicidal, or homicidal."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked in a low calm voice.

"The other two murders are exactly the same. The one at the Top of the Rock, he could of jumped, and the one at the Statue of Liberty, he was found dead ashore. He could've drowned himself. No blood, beatings, nothing. So what else is there?" Jordan explained.

"There is no way the Empire State Building, and the Top of the Rock were suicidal. They would have been crushed by the impact of the fall, just like the people on 9/11, but the one at the Statue of Liberty could've been. I don't know how to explain any of this. It has to be something like, poison." Ryan informed.

He turned around to see a man standing, staring at him. The man was tall, towering 6 foot 2; he was very pale, and he dressed in black form head to foot. Jordan knocked him back into reality, and quickly looked back. Ryan looked at the reflection in the window, but the man wasn't there. He shot back around, and saw him quickly walking away. Ryan slowly went back to the victim, and started examining the body again.

"I don't know, Ryan. You do have a strong point. There has to be some evidence out here. We'll close the perimeters to the public, and send the dogs out for a day." Jordan said, but Ryan wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He stroked his hands through the women's soft, dark hair, but noticed two small holes, about the sized of screws, on her neck. Ryan got out his camera and took some pictures, about ten, then went home. He pushed back through the crowd. He got about 5 blocks up Broadway Street until he saw the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled across the street. The man started running away. Ryan darted after him, almost getting hit by a taxi. The man ran into a dark, freezing cold alley. It was pitch black with a couple of what looked like eyes in the corners, behind cans, screeching and scratching sounds behind everything. The farther Ryan went, the darker it got. It looked like a black mass dashed past his faces. He crept on, but (what he thought) hallucinating things. There was a door to the left, and he went to open it. His heart stopped, and then he felt something breathing on the back of his neck. _'Get away from here, leave! You don't belong here!'_ Ryan whipped around.

"Must have been the wind, that talks?" Ryan said to himself, and he ran back out of the alley; back to the people cars, and killings.

2

Ryan stammered through the front door cold, and out of breath. The warm air from the apartment felt good beating into his face. He quickly walked in, but there was an unusual silence. Usually Shanna is getting ready for her class by now.

"Shanna, are you here?" He called, listening closely for even the tiniest sound; nothing. He checked the living room, kitchen, her room; nothing. He opened his bedroom door. A gust of cold air streamed out of his room. He quickly slammed the door shut. He was about to check the bathroom, until he heard the shower running from the other side. '_I guess she's running a little late.' _He thought, and walked back into the kitchen/ Since he hasn't eaten anything yet today he raided the cabinets, like someone who was starving for three days, in hope to find something.

"Man, Shanna needs to go to the grocery store." He said. Going to store was one of her few chores; along with cleaning her room, and keeping the floors cleaned. They never had a roach yet, that's how good she is at it. He opened up the last cabinet, and looked behind all the metal pots and pans. Then he found a box of _S 'mores pop-tarts, _with Shanna written right across the front, sides, and back, and along with every package. He took a pack out and popped them in the toaster.

"Oh, you would." Shanna scowled at me. She was standing in the hallway, in a towel, and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Don't be surprised of who is next." A low sinister voice said from behind me. Ryan quickly turned around and saw the mysterious man. He was paler then before, and his mouth was flowing, and dripping with blood.

"Who are you, what do you want? How did you get in here?" Ryan shouted question after question demanding to know the answers. He turned to look at the door. All four locks were all locked, same with the windows when he looked there too. The man slowly started walking toward him. Every time he took a step on the ground it made a loud thump, making Ryan's heart fly out of his chest. Ryan was panicking; he didn't know what to do. He reached over to the counter to get a bread knife, and then chucked it at him. The knife flew through the air, but it didn't do much. Because of Ryan shaking so badly it only scraped his arm. Blood, not red but black, started oozing out of his arm, dripping to the floor, intertwining with the red coming from his mouth. He didn't feel it. The man picked the knife back up off the floor, and threw it back two times harder. The knife dug deep into Ryan's skin. He shouted in agony, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. When he opened them back up the man was face to face with him.

"I won't leave until I get the creatures I want!" he hauntingly whispered. His breath was foul, like sour blood, and it was dripping all over Ryan. The blood river coming from his arm was now running down it. His shirt was blood stained, and the smell of it almost made him faint. Shanna walked out of her room, and he ran away in three seconds flat, but she just crossed back over into the bathroom. He sat there, breathing really heavy. Thoughts were coming and leaving his head like, _'Am I next? Who was he? How did he get in here? What does he mean by creature?' _

Ryan jumped up and ran into his room, which was now warm, ripped his clothes off, put on fresh pants, and went into the bathroom (not occupied by Shanna anymore) to tend his wound. It was a huge gash; he couldn't even look at it. After he painfully washed it, he wrapped it up and put a shirt on. He took his soiled clothes back into his room, threw them out the window into the dumpster straight below. He ran back into the kitchen to clean up the mess before Shanna saw, but there was no blood.

"That's strange!" Ryan questioned the fact of how it disappeared. He got his _pop-tart_ out, now not even warm, went to the TV, and ate it. He turned on the TV, _MTV2, _and the show was _Runs House_. He didn't watch much of it, cause he fell asleep.

***********************

_The sound of the pistol being loaded made the way into Ryan's ears. He jumped up off the couch in alarm. 'Don't be surprised by who's next' a shadow holding the gun said. Ryan had no where to go. There were no doors. There was just one little window. Not even a second later the sound of the gun cracked, and the bullet went straight through the window, making shears of glass flying everywhere. Trying not to think of the pain by the small cuts, Ryan ran and found the knife on the ground. The gun had blasted again, just missing him by the ear. He strategized for a second, and thought of a plan that would either strike a hole in his hand, or save him; life or death. He threw the knife straight in the air, slightly right. Another bullet passed his thigh on the left. Ryan caught the knife, on the handle, exactly the way he planned, and lunged it into the shadows chest. It began to manifest itself, into that man that he wished he had never seen again. Black thick blood started squirting out of his chest, onto Ryan's face. The taste of it was incredibly vile. The grossest things he has ever tasted. His tongue started getting hot, then started bubbling. He felt his stomach pumping as fast as his aching heart. 'That venom won't kill you' the man yelled. Ryan got up and ran out the window. Dropping eight stories to his death, but it wasn't the cold, hard cement that broke his fall, he landed in a pool followed by a huge splash. Something bumped into him underwater. He picked it up, and it was the women's head; the women at the Empire State Building. Ryan screamed in fear, watching the blood drip from the neck into the water, not water, blood. There were hundreds of body parts floating in their own pool of blood. Ryan swam out of the blood trying not to puke. Someone helped him out. The man grabbed him by the head, almost breaking his neck, and pulled Ryan real close to his body. He leaned in and-_

Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs. Looking around, in the dark, he was in his living room.

"It was only a dream. A bad, bad nightmare!" he said aloud. The TV was still on, but somehow on the news. A reporter said, "Another murder happened at the ice rink in Central Park. Police are now starting to evacuate people out of Manhattan."

"7:00" He screamed when he looked at the clock, "Shanna, are you here?" He jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Shanna, where are you?" Ryan asked.

"In time square, doing some shopping; why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want you to come home now!" he ordered.

"How come?" she replied.

"There was another murder down in central park. Just come home!"

"Another one" Shanna acted surprised, "alright ill be right home." The phone went dead. Ryan started preparing dinner, but something grabbed his attention coming from his room. He slowly crept down the hall, and cracked open his door. Not even a second later, the door flew open on its on. He peeked into the room, and got shoved the wall. A strong, firm hand held him down, and wasn't planning on letting go.

"Surprised, creature?" it said. His eyes were a deep, dark red, even darker then mine. His teeth were as while as pearls, and he couldn't see anything else. It was too dark. He felt his cold breath, breathing on his neck. It made Ryan's body stiff and frozen, he almost couldn't move. Shanna ran into the room and turned on the light. There was a distinctive growl at her, then a black mass shot out of the, now broken, window.

"Ryan, what was that?" Shanna screamed. He didn't answer. He was shaken in horror, and frozen in total shock. He slapped himself, thinking it was just a dream, but this time it wasn't. It was for real. He knows he's next, but why? He looked around the room, and saw a brown wallet lying on the ground.

"I-I don't know" he stuttered to say, "but call Jordan." Shanna ran to the phone, and came back in the room a couple minutes later handing it to me.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Jordan question.

"Jordan" Ryan paused for a short second, "Boy, I cant wait to tell you my day." I held up the wallet in front of my face, eager to find out what was inside.


	2. Chapter 3

3

He got off the phone with Jordan, waiting for him to come over. Ryan looked at the broken window, thinking of a way to patch it up. For now he just got a sheet of drywall, from the unfinished bathroom, and screwed it over the window. Moments later the door bell rang, and Shanna let Jordan, also Holly, in. Ryan explained his day, and his dream, but Jordan just sat there looking all confused.

"So, you think you know who the killer is?" Jordan asked.

"Well, not his name, but I know the man." He replied.

"What does he look like?"

"Pale, deep red eyes, dresses in black from head to foot, he's over 6 feet tall." Ryan went on. Jordan got up to leave.

"Wait!" he yelled, and lifted up the brown wallet. It had three letters on the front of it, DTM.

"What could the letters stand for?" Jordan stared at the wallet in awe.

"I don't know" Ryan replied, "maybe a name?" He started to open it. Holly flew over and snatched the wallet out of his hands. "Holly, give that back!" he yelled, and jumped off the couch to get it. He was about to catch the bat in his hands when another black mass flew out of the vent. Ryan jumped back.

"That's it Jordan! That's the man!" he yelled, and pointed at the mass that was beginning to manifest itself.

"Good Job, Holly." the man said, and patted her on the head.

"What's going on here?" Jordan shouted.

"You don't know? Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daemon. I am the founder of DTM. This is Holly, the co-founder. DTM stands for two things, but I'm tired of talking about us. Now since it's dark I have a duty to fulfill." The man stared at Ryan, but Holly bumped into him.

"What!" Daemon screeched. She looked at Jordan.

"Not here, not now." Holly said.

"Holly!" both Ryan and Jordan said at the same time.

"You Humans, I mean, that human is clueless." Daemon pointed to Jordan. Ryan looked so confused, and scared.

"How come you call me creature? Why didn't you imply human to me? Why are you after me?" He shouted question after question again.

"You mean you don't know" Daemon was shocked, "Well then , this just makes it one hundred percent easier!" Daemon and Holly flew out the window together.

"Did you just-? Did he just-? Holly? What!" Ryan was in total shock.

"Vampires" Jordan stated, "I've befriended a vampire."

"Vampire? There's no possible way."

"Well, I don't think Holly is coming home tonight, I'm going to go." Jordan ran out the front door, in huge disappointment. About twenty minutes after Jordan left, Ryan got on the computer and searched up DTM-Daemon. Nothing came up that Ryan found useful. It was showing him ancient history of an 'Ancient Vampire Group.' He didn't believe the vampire topic, but couldn't explain the talking bad, and how they flew off together through the window. After a while he shut down the computer, and went to bed. Laying there, in the cold and dark, he was worried about closing his eyes. He didn't want anything else to happen in his sleep, in real life or dreams, but he was afraid to keep them open too. An hour passed, and it was 12:00 AM. He finally fell asleep.

**************

_Ryan fell into the middle of a birth. Doctor after doctor, nurse after nurse pile into the room. Every one ran past him like he wasn't there; like a ghost. He swiftly walked over to the bed, to witness the birth. _ _To his amazement, it wasn't just any birth he was watching, it was his very own. His mother was lying there with the baby cradled in her arms. 'Let's call him Dark.' His mom said. 'Okay, but also Ryan, on the other side.' He stepped back and looked out the window. The view was interesting. It wasn't Manhattan, but it was like Central Park. It was lush green, and sunny. Trees were everywhere, and it was really warm. It felt more like mid-spring, then early winter. About five miles out it was snowing. It surrounded the green area he was in. The view was interesting, nothing he has ever seen before. It was very mysterious to him to see the picture he was actually seeing. He looked at the Hospital's sign. White Ruff Hospital it said. Ryan stepped back again, tripping over someone. 'That wasn't the hospital he I was born in.' Ryan thought. He ran back to the gurney, and looked at him, him as an infant. There was an eerie mist that surrounded, that made every doctor and nurse step back in fear. 'Oh no!' They all seemed to scream. They locked all the doors, windows, and vents. Anything they could find that someone could get into. 'Your son is the one, the one THEY want.' A doctor said. Ryan's mom started to cry, while holding his dad's hand. Ryan was in panic. He didn't know what to think. The door broke in, and dark shadows lunged toward his mother and father._

Bzzzzzzzz, his alarm clock went off. It was eight in the morning. He flew out of bed, grabbing his bath robe, and went straight to where he kept all his personal belongings. In the closet stuffed back into a secret door, he found his birth certificate. The hospital wasn't the same one in his dream, White Ruff Hospital. This one was the hospital right across from Central Park, Mount Sinai Hospital. He was relieved to see that the dream wasn't real.

"That was a strange dream." He said. He ran out of his room, and picked up the phone. He called his mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi mom, I need to talk with you." He replied.

"What do you need to talk about, Ryan?"

"Well, I had a strange dream last night. I was sucked into the middle of my birth, and it wasn't in Manhattan, or the Mount Sinai Hospital." He explained.

"Oh, well-" his mother started, but got cut off.

"I'm not trying to scare you mom, but yesterday, I almost got killed by this creepy man. He goes by the name of Daemon. He never called me a human though; he referred to me as creature."

"Ryan I can't talk now, but all I can say to you is that, you don't know who you really think you are. Look, I'll talk to you later. I'll come down there, I'll explain then."

"Oh, okay." Ryan sadly said.

"I have to go Ryan, bye."

"See ya." And the phone went dead. Ryan ran down the steps to the basement where all the apartment storage closets were. He unlocked his, and went into it; it looked like a twister went through it. After two hours of searching for what he needed, he got all the suitcases he found. He slowly walked back up to his apartment, and got everything he needed to go on a trip: like a toothbrush, toothpaste, clothing. He couldn't wait for his mother to call back, whenever, and talk to him over the phone, and he couldn't wait for her to come down there. He was afraid of living on his own now. He called a taxi, and told him the address and rode to his parent's house, in upper state Pennsylvania.

"Stay here." He ordered the driver. He got out of the cab, went to the door, and rang the door bell. Their house was a "richer house." It was built in a bigger community, for the wealthy. Though he never lived here as a child, his parents always accepted him into their home.

"Ryan" his mother was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay home. There are so many things going on. It is really starting to scare me."

"Oh, well, get your stuff, and we'll put it in the guest room." She helped him get his stuff and lay it on the king sized bed, in the room. They then went into the living room, where his dad was watching football on the 84-inch plasma screen.

"Mom" Ryan started, and sat down on the sofa, across from his father, "What did you mean by your not who you think you are?"

"I guess your old enough now. The dream you told me was almost correct. You were born at White Ruff Hospital in a place called Midnight Valley." She started to explain.

"Midnight Valley? I've never heard of it. Where is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's not around here. It's actually far away from here. I can't tell you were." She replied.

"Mom" Ryan shouted, "Some ones out trying to kill me, I'm having strange dreams, ones that I have never head since I was a kid, my birth certificate is fake, I don't know where this place 'Midnight Valley' is, Mom, what is going on?"

His mother sighed, "If you really want to know, follow me." She got up and they walked upstairs to her bedroom. They entered her room, and she searched through her jewelry box. She took out a necklace; it was sterling silver, with a golden plate at the end of the chain, and a diamond crest of a wolf on the front of the gold plate.

"It's beautiful mom, but what does this have to-"

"Take my hand, and hold on." She cut him off. He took her hand, as told, after she put the necklace on. A shiny shadow appeared in the room, right in front of them. It wasn't eerie, it was welcoming, but he didn't want to go through it. They walked through it anyways; the shadow disappeared.


	3. Chapter 4

4

They opened up into a field, on the other side of the shadow. The area was warm, lush, and green; like a park just without the kids, and playground. It was almost just the way he had dreamt it. The grass was soft, and the sun was so hot, and it beat down on his face, but strangely he didn't sweat. He was amazed at what he was seeing, but furious of the huge secret that was kept from him all this time, that no one ever told him about. He didn't want to believe it, since he didn't believe in this witchcraft, supernatural, or fairytale thing, but he had too; it was right in front of his face. Everything was perfect, beautiful, and clean; except for the small black mist over the horizon. The only difference, from his dream, was there was no snow circle surrounding them.

"This is amazing!" Ryan chanted.

"Well, this is where you were born, Ryan. Welcome to Midnight Valley" she handed him a copy of the necklace she was wearing, "this belongs to you. Your father and I never wanted you to know about this place."

"How come?" he asked.

"We wanted you to think you were living a normal life. We never though Daemon would have found you by now. We did it for your safety." She explained.

"So what are you implying? I couldn't have lived a life knowing there was someone out to kill me, but I knew I had these, these powers to help me?" he raised his voice.

"Let's go talk to the mayor. I need him to help." Ryan followed her down the street. The town was pretty. It was old-fashioned. It didn't have huge sky scrappers, and cars, and crowds of people like New York City, but it had little markets, and people running across the dirt pathway roads, and small brick buildings with shops in them. It was like the seventeen or eighteen hundreds in American History. Ryan has always loved those times, but never actually thought he would be living in one. About ten minutes later they reached the building. It was the biggest building there. It wasn't made of brick but more modern material. It was white, and reminded him of the US Capitol Building, just smaller. They walked inside and met up with the mayor.

"Crystal! Dark! I haven't seen you Dark since you were a pup." The mayor hugged them. He was elderly, maybe in his fifties, and had black hair. He wore a red suit, with black pants. He was extremely friendly, but weird all at the same time.

"Crystal? You mean Katrina, and my name is Ryan. Did you just call me a puppy?" he had a confused look on his face.

"Crystal-"

"Katrina." Ryan corrected him.

"Katrina, he still doesn't know. I thought you were going to tell him when he turned ten!"

"That's why we came. I need your help." She begged.

"Okay. Let's talk in my office. Not here, there has been vampire spies lately." They all walked up a flight of stairs, then down a long hall. They got to the mayors office, and sat around a round table.

"Dark-" the mayor started.

"Ryan!" he yelled.

"Honey, please listen." Crystal, his mom, snapped.

"Dark, around here your name is Dark. You were born here around 18 years ago. Your great grandfather was a werewolf." The mayor started.

"He was a great and brave soldier in the VW War, but he unfortunately died." Crystal said.

"Oh" Dark said sadly, "who was It against?"

"The Vampires, well one breed of them. We were tired of the DTM." The mayor said.

"The DTM, Daemon tried to kill me!" The mayor glanced at Crystal.

"He found you already" he sighed, "no one ever wanted to tell you this Dark, but your great grandfather was thought to be the last werewolf in your family. Fortunately, you came, and continued the wolf gene. Unfortunately, you have the power in which if you are killed by the DTM, Daemon will have the power to kill every last werewolf."

"How come no one has ever told me this?" Dark jumped up out of his seat and almost started to cry.

"Daemon's in New York City killing other werewolves, we have to stop him!" Crystal also jumped up.

"Crystal was supposed to tell you this Dark ten years ago." Dark looked at her; she turned red. The mayor continued saying, "I wanted to wait until you were a little older Dark, but I have no choice. I have to declare war on them, and stop the Dark Traveling Murderers!"

"But wait, it's a club, isn't it? So, not everyone could be a part of it." Dark stated.

"There are two breeds: The Coldheart Vampires, and the DTM Vampires. Every DTM Vampire 13 years or older, in Earth years, is forced to join the club." Crystal explained.

"How old am I her?" Dark asked.

"360 years old." Crystal giggled.

"Wow!"

"Come on, Dark. We need to get you trained." The mayor said. They walked out of the office, down the hall, the steps, and out the doors. They walked further up the dirt road, away from the field they entered in, and got to another big modern day looking building. Across the front it had Training House, but it was closed. Ignoring the closed sign the mayor unlocked the door, and they went into what looked like an Olympics stadium. There was a track, a field, and a weight room. They walked out into the middle of the field.

"Clear your mind Dark, and channel all of your energy to your heart." The mayor ordered.

"How do I channel my energy?" Dark asked.

"The best way, for a beginner, is to clear your mind, like I said, and by wearing your necklace, which will hold your energy, say _vircolac; _the necklace will then shoot the energy to your heart, allowing you to change!"

"Will it hurt? _Vircolac_?" Dark giggled at the word.

"That is the Roman word for werewolf, Ryan, and no it will not hurt." Dark closed his eyes, and cleared his head, trying not to think of how strange everything was now, or that Daemon was coming for him. The diamonds on the necklace began to glow. He screamed _vircolac_ in his head, and tried not to giggle. He felt a sharp sting in his body, but not much pain at all. He opened his eyes and was eye level with the mayors hips.

"Dark, you are a beautiful wolf!" Crystal started to cry, after not seeing him like that for 18, or 360 years. But he was; he was jet black, blacker then night, with white highlights on his body. He had a snow white chest, snow white paws, and the tips of his ears, tail, and nose were white too. The white nose is what made him the one that the DTM wants. No other werewolf has a white nose, all are black. He also had deep red eyes, and razor sharp teeth.

"You look just like you did eighteen years ago, only bigger." The mayor chuckled.

"I feel really short." Dark pouted, bowed his head, and stuck his tail between his legs.

"Oh, suck it up and listen. You will have to master two stages: combat and power. Combat is east, self explanatory. Power on the other had is hard, and took me years to get the hang of. I still didn't master it yet." He said

"What kind of powers do you mean?" Dark asked.

"Well, like camouflaging, the ability to see in the dark like it was day, then there's having to change from human to wolf in a split second. Oh, and the ability of speed"

"Wait doesn't werewolves only change when there are full moons?" Dark asked.

"That's what people think. We are actually strongest on a full moon night." He replied.

"Oh. Well then, what's my first lesson?" Dark cheered, and was wagging his tail really hard.

"We're doing it, now we change back." He informed. Dark's tail went back in between his legs again.

"I wanted to do something more power related."

"You have to know how to change first! Okay, you know how to get from human to wolf now ill tell you how to get from wolf to human. Bow your head, clear your mind, say _omenesc_, meaning human, in you mind and you should be good. That is also the beginner's way." He explained. Dark did everything he was instructed, but didn't turn back.

"Hey, what gives?" Dark stammered.

"Did you clear your mind?" the mayor asked.

"I guess not. I'm still mad of how bad this lesson sucks." He mumbled.

"What?" the mayor asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. He tried it again, it still didn't work. Again, nothing. On his seventh try he finally got back to his human self.

"Finally!" Both Dark and the mayor cheered.

"Now go home, on Earth, and keep the necklace safe. Return here at 10:00 in the morning for your next lesson."

"Alright, c'mon mom!" They both held hands, and Crystal opened the shadow portal back up, they walked through, and were home again.

"Ryan, you are staying here tonight, right?" Katrina, his mom, asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go back to New York with Daemon there." He replied.

"Alright, I am glad your staying. Wow, its night already. I have to get dinner started. Find a good spot for that necklace, Ryan. If it's lost, you'll never get a new one, and you'll owe the mayor a lot of money for it." She walked out of the room. He followed her, but instead of going downstairs he went into the room he was staying in. He grabbed his suitcase, and picked up a pair of socks. He dropped the necklace in one, and stuffed the empty sock into the sock that had the necklace into it. He put the socks back into the suitcase, under some jeans, and locked it.

After he ate dinner, with his parents, he went straight to bed. He was exhausted because of the interesting day he had. With the safety from his parents, who knew exactly what was going on, he fell asleep quickly, and he knew no bad dreams where visiting him that night.

***********************

"He escaped sir; we don't know where he went." Holly said to Daemon.

"Well, find him" he slammed his fist onto the desk, "you know he holds the power we need!" A black mass flew into the room, and manifested itself.

"What is it, Dráke?" Daemon sneered.

"Brother, we found him. He went west into Pennsylvania."

"Well don't just stand there, go find the address where he's staying" he replied and Dráke went into another room, "stupid brother. He tells me they know where he went, but doesn't know where he's staying!"He growled.

"Daemon, at least he knows Pennsylvania. Just a minute ago, we didn't even know which direction he went in."Holly yelled at him.

"Shut up, Holly" he turned and smacked her across the face, "he gave me no information. What the heck is Pennsylvania?"

"Well if you were smart you would know it's the state west of here!"Holly fought back.

"Well sorry for not being familiar with Earth. Since your so smart, do you want to be in charge?" he offered,

"Sure!" she got really excited.

"Do you know where Ryan is?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, it looks like you're not smart enough."

"Do you know where Ryan is?" She snorted.

"Yes I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah I do. He's in Pennsylvania." Daemon smirked. He got up, and walked into the room that Dráke went into.

"We found the location of the city, but we can't get anymore information." Dráke tried to put a smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Daemon growled.

"I'm sorry! We couldn't track anymore." He covered his face. Daemon looked at the computer screen.

"Fine, we'll go to this place, Scranton Pennsylvania; after we talk to a special someone."Daemon had an evil smirk on his face.

***********************

"Wake up!" Daemon took her by the shoulder, and threw her off the bed.

"What do you want with me?" Shanna screamed in fear.

"Holly. Dráke" Holly took Shanna's left hand, and Dráke slowly took her right, "What street does Ryan's parents live on in Scranton?" He was looking out the window, watching the cars go by in Time Square.

"Why should I tell you?" She sneered.

"Why" he laughed, and pulled a knife out of his pocket. The moon gave him the black appearance and it scared Shanna, "tell me where they live, and I won't kill you." He whispered in her ear.

"How did you?" she asked. Daemon put the knife to her neck.

"I can sense your fear. Don't be afraid, just tell me, I won't kill you." He said sweetly, and started gently sawing. Blood started dripping down her neck. She clenched her eyes, trying not to think of the stinging pain.

"Ok! They live on Conroy Street, but I don't know the house number, I swear. I've never been there." She explained. Daemon pulled the knife from her neck.

"Dráke is she telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah, I found it." Dráke said. Daemon gave the knife to Holly. She stared at Daemon, he nodded. Holly clenched the knives handle, and plunged it into Shanna's chest; she screamed in pain.

"You said-"she tried to make out the words.

"Yes I said I wouldn't, but never said Holly wouldn't. You humans are so stupid."He laughed.

"I missed the heart." Holly cursed under her breath.

"She pushed the blade so it punctured the heart. Shanna screamed again, and blood started squirting out of her chest. She silently stopped breathing, and laid silently in the moonlight.

"How come I couldn't have bit her? I haven't bitten anything for 300 years, I'm blood thirsty!" Dráke sobbed.

"Idiot, you know human blood will kill our breed of vampire! Besides you hate biting things." Daemon growled, and slapped him.

"I forgot, but I still can bite another vampire." He threatened while rubbing his chipped tooth.

"You fear putting a hand on me, and besides killing a relative is against the law, and we look to much alike, you'd never get away with it, if someone saw you." Daemon scowled, and he was right. They both had deep black hair, gold eyes, and perfect skin. The only differences are Daemon is 2 inches taller, and younger. Dráke is stronger but more affectionate.

He always hated being a vampire, ever since the killing lesson in their school 300 years ago, and that his little brother always pushes him around. If he were leader of the DTM, he would've got rid of it. The 75th vampire born into the first year of every 15 decades is the leader of the DTM, he was the 43rd. You have a 1 out of 22,500 chance of being it, and Dráke is furious that the rare leader is unfortunately is Daemon.

"Since when have you followed the law?" Dráke smirked.

"Guys, stop fighting! Let's get to Scranton, the police are here anyways!" Holly yelled. They all three flew out Shanna's bedroom window. Dráke looked back and felt his eyes begin to water.

"Dráke, you're slowing us down! Come on!" Daemon screamed over his shoulder.

It was nothing but bickering and arguing between Holly and Daemon the whole flight to Scranton. It was frigid, and they just finished flying through a blizzard that was heading north. About two hours later they finally got to Scranton, Pennsylvania.

"We're here."Dráke said. They swooped down to Conroy St, towards the door.

"Okay, we find him, but we have to kill him alive." Daemon explained.

"Why are we killing him anyways?" Dráke asked. Holly and Daemon stared at him.

"Because, because this stupid werewolves took our land, because they declared war on us how many years ago, killing over 200,000 of us, and because if I-"Daemon started yelling now, "if I kill Ryan, that werewolf in there, we get all the werewolf powers! Just think of what we can do with that!"

"Shut up! You're to loud!" Holly elbowed him.

"Open up the mail slot, and I'll squeeze through, you guys go hide in them bushes." Daemon instructed. It took a couple of pushes to get him through, but they did get him in. He got up off of the floor and looked out into the foyer.

"Nicer place!" he whispered, but still flying. He didn't want to set off an alarm, so he decided not to walk. He quietly flew into every room until he found the one Ryan was in. He manifested himself by his bed, and was about to wake him.

"He's strong? Why do I sense his power? He's never used it before." He whispered to himself. He walked over to the window, opened it, and flew down to where Holly and Dráke were hiding.

"You're back?" Holly sounded surprised.

'"I can smell the boy's power, oddly he just used it. That means he has that necklace, the one that can help him change, and sends him from this world to the other one. Come with me and help me find it." He ordered both of them. They both followed him back up to the window to search. Two hours later they still couldn't find it.

"This is hopeless!" Holly whispered across the room. Dráke crawled into a corner.

"You know where it is! Don't you!" Daemon pointed at Dráke.

"n-no, no I d-don't know." He replied, shaking. He couched down.

"Where is it?" Daemon kicked him in the temple. His ear started bleeding.

"I-its in th-the suitcase." Dráke stumbled to say. Daemon got next to him.

"How long did you know?" he asked.

"Two hours." Daemon knocked him into a wall, making aloud thump, almost waking Ryan up. Along with his ear, his nose started bleeding, and he busted his lip open.

"I found it." Holly whispered after biting a hole into the suitcase.

"You guys go. Sunrise is coming, and you, I'll deal with you later." He said pointing to Dráke.

"You're really going to get it now!" Holly laughed at him while flying into the sunset. He didn't follow though; he turned east to Lake Scranton, and he sat down on the shore.

"I could just end it all."He said while looking out into the dark blue water. The water was very cold, below freezing point, and had little ice patches skimming it. It was a bitter cold morning, but that didn't stop him from laying there watching the sunrise. The hot sun felt good beating on his cold face. The sun was orange and red. It gave a colorful texture to the clouds in front of it. He would end his life, but he knew if the attempt failed, Daemon would give him a hard time, and his fangs would get filed down, or that's what he heard by others who knew people who tried suicide. He laid there, and silently fell asleep, while a tear ran down his cheek; the first one he shed in over 300 years.


	4. Chapter 5

5

It was now eight in the morning, and Daemon hid in the closet of Ryan's bedroom before he woke up. Daemon firmly held the necklace in his hand and stared at it. The diamonds glistened from the little sunlight that was brightly streaming through the crack of the door, showing the distinct beauty of the medallion. The alarm clock gave a loud ring, scaring Daemon; he almost fell out of the closet. Ryan slowly got up out of bed, and walked out of the room down into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ryan." his mother greeted.

"Morning." He grumpily replied.

"Did you find a safe place for your chain?"

"Yeah, I put it in my suitcase in a pair of socks."

"Ok, that's a good place. When you go back upstairs do you mind taking mine up with you. I forgot to bring it up last night. Do you want any pancakes?"

"Yeah, I'll take it up, oh, I should call Shanna!" he chanted, the aroma of the hotcakes reminding him of that morning that felt so long ago. He ran into the living room to talk on the phone.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered, but it soundly very familiar.

"Hi, um, who is this?" Ryan asked.

"Jordan, Ryan?" he replied.

"Jordan! He Jordan, yeah it's me. Is Shanna around?"

"Uh, in her room, she can't talk now though."

"Oh, why not?" he asked.

"Ryan, I'm afraid she isn't with us anymore."

"You mean she's dead?" he said sternly.

"Unfortunately, yes." His voice fell almost into a whisper.

"How?" Ryan demanded.

"Well, late last night she was stabbed in the chest. Get this, the initials on the knife said DTM. I don't know what to think of this Ryan. All the other murders, they didn't have any marks, or evidence; this one does, so I don't know if it's the same person going around. Ryan, Ryan?" the phone was dead, Jordan didn't notice. Ryan ran into the kitchen crying.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Katrina asked.

"Daemon killed Shanna." He mumbled. He ran back up into his room.

"Where are you going? You can't go back to New York." She called, while chasing him.

"I'm not, I'm going to midnight valley early."

"Ok, I'm coming with you." She ran back downstairs.

"Where is it?" Ryan yelled. He went through all his suitcases. When he picked up his last one, his hand went through the top. The hole made by Holly was staring right back at him.

"Mom!" he screamed while running down the corridor. He stared straight ahead at the moving light on the wall. It was like the light reflecting off a CD, or watch. He tilt his head to the side contemplating on what it was.

"You, know I remember these necklaces being made better." The voice ran shivers up his spine. Ryan didn't turn around, he looked straight ahead at the dancing light on the wall.

"How did you find it, and get it?" Ryan asked.

"My dearest brother found you, and the necklace. He's a very smart lad, isn't he?" Ryan quietly put his mothers necklace on.

"How did you get it?" he repeated himself.

"Holly bit open the suitcase, and she got the necklace. Do you really think a vampire can't get into a fabricated suitcase." He laughed.

Ryan did nothing, just stood there, with clenched fists. Thinking there was nothing he could do, Daemon turned around to quickly leave. He raced to the door, but crashed to the floor. Ryan was on his back.

"But, how?" Daemon grunted under his breath. Daemon quickly flipped over, knocking Ryan into the wall.

"Do you think my mother's necklace was poorly made too?" He said getting up. He scraped his claws across the carpet, like a bull ready to charge a red flag. Daemon launched forward, grabbing Ryan's shoulder bones. They somersaulted backwards down the corridor. Daemon lost his grip, and they both jumped up.

Ryan ran towards him, jumped up, and pushed towards the edge of the balcony. Daemon gripped onto the banister with both hands, keeping him from falling off. Ryan bowed his head, and growled. He darted towards Daemon, and pounced into his chest.

An immense crack came from Daemons back. It sounded like an axe splitting a log off wood, that echoed through the whole house. Ryan slipped off him, gashing a cut from Daemons chin, to his right temple. He crashed down into the foyer. Katrina, who was standing underneath the hall, watched him fall in front of her face. Laying there, he slowly changed back into his human self.

There was another ear splitting crack that came from above them. Katrina looked up to see Daemon lock his spine back into place. He jumped over the guide rail and landed down in front of them.

"Daemon!?" she screamed. He was dripping flat black blood onto the freshly waxed floor.

He reached down for Ryan, picking him by one arm. His hand was ice to his him. Katrina stood there, frozen in fear. She had always feared him. Even if she could, she never learned how to become a werewolf. Her side of the family still had the wolf gene, his father's side didn't, but she thought being one was too dangerous.

Realizing he was unconscious he dislocated Ryan's shoulder, and threw him into a flowerpot, shattering the pot like it was glass. Daemons kicked open the front door, and flew away.

Katrina raced over to Ryan, and gently popped his shoulder back into place. The shearing pain was enough to bring him back conscious.

Why was the only thing that ran through his head. Why was he a werewolf, why does he have this gift, why did Daemon take his necklace.

"At least you were unconscious, he has to kill you awake in order to achieve the power." She explained. It didn't make him feel any better.

Dark met up with the mayor, this time alone, and told him everything that had happened that morning, from Shanna to the fight.

"He took the necklace too." Dark said timorously.

"Alright." He sighed. Dark could tell he wasn't very happy, especially since it hasn't even been a day since the necklace was in his possession.

"Well Dark, I guess we have to get started." They both got up and sluggishly walked to the center of the field.

"Without _your_ necklace you can not us the _vircolac_ spell. Earlier you somehow were able to shift on you own. Let's start with that."

"Alright, I'm contemplating on how I did that earlier. I did use the _vircolac_ spell, but not with my necklace." He explained.

"Well, it's in your somewhere. We just have to trove it."

Two hours had quickly passed, and Dark was able to change in a second.

"You pick up on things fast, Dark!" the mayor exclaimed.

"When do I practice powers?" Dark questioned.

"You have to achieve them."

"My guess is, is that you can't help me."

"People are very different, and so are werewolves."

"Well, how do I know when I have any powers?"

"You have to ask the moon." He said.

"The moon?" Dark asked.

"The moon is our Goddess, the one who created us. Just like humans, they have Gods, and Goddess'. Christians, the Lord Almighty. Hinduism, there are thousands like Buddah, Ram, and Bhovanshwart. Muslims believe in Allah, and the Egyptians also have many like Ra, Hathor, and Sekhmet. Luna, the Romanian moon goddess, also our goddess, is said to give you your powers when your ready for them. That's why we howl to the moon."

_That's why I always like the moon._ Dark thought.

"So will she give me anything?"

"In 2nd Claw Verses one through three say that she will give you anything you want, that is wolf related, that you absolutely need, or she thinks that you deserve."

"Have you ever seen her?" Dark asked.

"Seen her!? Ha, how do you think I got this job as mayor? I wanted to help you, and all the werewolves here in Midnight Valley, and she granted that wish."

"Why can't we just ask her to get rid of Daemon?"

"Like I said Dark, she can only grant things that werewolves need or she thinks you deserve."

"How do you know that she is she, like the moon goddess, not just some other wolf?" Dark continued.

"No one has seen her as a wolf, no one even knows if she has a human form. We can only see a clean, white mist. In first paw verse five it says only the gifted wolf can see her.""Who's the gifted person?" Dark wondered.

"Haha, you are. You have the gift to end all werewolves. You have a choice, and the power that Daemon can steal. She only comes to you in full wolf form." Dark's jaw dropped.

"Shut your mouth Dark, you'll catch flies." The mayor laughed.

"What's her human name?"

"Dark, no one knows. No one knows if she can turn into a human. We just know her name is Luna. Darn Dark, don't you ever listen." He chuckled.

_What a beautiful name. Luna. _Dark thought.

He said goodbye to the mayor, and left back to Scranton. He slowly went to the sofa, and sat down. He glanced at the phone, and sighed.

He scooted over towards the table with the phone on top of it. The phone looked like it was made back in the 40's or 50's. The desk phone was black, with a white spinning dial. It took forever, in a couple tries to dial the number because Ryan wasn't used to it, and his fingers were too big.

"Hello New York City Police Department, how can I help you?" A lady answered.

"Hi, is Chief Jordan there?"

"I'm sorry, he's at lunch now. Can I have him call you back?"

"Sure, that'll be fine." He sighed in disappointment.

That was the end of that.

After lunch Ryan decided to go into the city of Scranton to find something to do. He drove with his expired driver's license, which he never used. He never drove in New York.

The city was nothing compared to his home city; it was much smaller. He missed the tall buildings, the crowds of people, and central park, where he was planning on asking Shanna to marry him.

He decided to leisurely walk through their park to cheer him up. He saw a man that almost looked exactly like the man that stared at him back at the Empire State Building. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and started panicking. He scurried behind a tree and shape shifted, hoping to get by looking like a stray dog.

Trotting past the bench the man was sitting on he said, "Nice try Ryan, I know it's you." He gently popped his feet on Ryan's back.

"I'm not afraid of you."Ryan's said without looking up.

"I know, and you shouldn't be. My names Dráke, Daemon's older brother. I have no means of harming you." Ryan ran from underneath him and looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as if his life couldn't get anymore strange.

"I'm not anything like my brother. In fact, I wish I wasn't a vampire. I'm a disgrace for wishing that."

"Are you talking to a dog!?" A little girl giggled.

"He's my dog sweetie. I'm training him." He smiled. His teeth white then Daemons. He patted Ryan on the head. The girl ran away.

"No one knows, excluding you, that I hate the DTM vampires. Ever since they killed that wolf during that lab in school so long ago I have."

"So why'd you stop me?" Ryan asked.

"I got a message from Daemon sying you guys were going to war with us." He paused for a moment. "I'm supposed to fight in it. The point is, they are planning on attacking you guys soon. I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to be your spy."

"How serendipitous, but I don't know." Ryan said.

"Can I come back to your place to warm up? We can go to the mayor if Midnight Valley if you want."

"Ok let's go." They walked home together.

"Dráke! What are you doing in my house?" Katrina screamed.

"What!? You know each other?" Ryan hollered.

"Crystal, you don't understand." Dráke whispered.

"You killed my brother." She gritted her teeth, and picked up a knife.

"Can someone explain?" Ryan asked.

"Twenty years ago, the DTM raided Midnight Valley. They broke into my brother's home. Your father and I was staying there at the time."

_"Don't go Colden!" Crystal screamed._

_"I'm your brother, I have to protect you." He got up, but she grabbed him._

_"Where's Leroux?" She asked._

_"Your husband wasn't here when I got home." _

_"Please stay here with me." She pleaded. He could see a river of tears falling down her face._

_"I'm doing it for your protection!" he was getting aggravated, and she could tell. He ripped his arm from her grasp, and ran out the closet door. The darkness surrounded her, and she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep._

_There wasn't much luck in that. A big shatter came from downstairs. The closet door flew open, and Colden was standing there._

_"They're here. Stay here, hide under the clothes, and don't make a sound." He ordered. He fell into the close, and gave her a warming hug. A tear ran down his cheek onto hers._

_"I'll be fine, I promise I'll come back to get you." He smiled, took off his necklace, and handed it to her. The necklace was the one she gave him for his eleventh birthday; she was nine at the time._

_He closed the door._

_A half hour had passed, and everything was perfectly silent. She crept up and touched the door knob. She hesitated for a second, remember what her brother had ordered her to do, but silently opened the door. A giant foot stepped right in front of her. The hand of the man grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her out of the closet. Daemon and Dráke were arguing, as usual. Daemon was pacing across the floor. Dráke had blood all over him. Blood was also on the floor and dripping down one of the walls. In front of Dráke's feet was Colden, laying there stiff and bloody._

_She kicked the man that was holding her in the shin and ran out the house door._

_The town was on fire. She ran down the street and crashed into a big black figure. She let out a loud scream._

_"Shhh, it's ok honey. It's me Leroux." The smoke was so thick she couldn't recognize him._

"And we hid on Earth for a year." Katrina finished. She was holding a wooden heart necklace that was strung through a small metal chain. The front said I love you Colden, and on the back it said Love Crystal.

"What is this? Did you lie to me?" Ryan said while turning towards Dráke.

"What she said was true, until she came was pulled out of the closet. I'll start by saying Daemon-"

_Daemon took Colden's front legs and bent them back. Dráke stood there frozen. Colden screamed held in a scream._

_"He doesn't have the gift either, Daemon. Maybe the wolf isn't born yet." Dráke said._

_"Then bite him. I've bitten every other one." Daemon kicked Colden to Dráke, making Colden unconscious.  
"Uh, um, I'm full?" _

Bad excuse. _He thought. He looked down to see blood starting to ooze out of his mouth._

_"You are supposed to follow my orders, now bite him!"_

_"You're my little brother, I don't _have_ too." Daemon's eyes were filled with fury._

_"Bite him." He said through his teeth._

_"You're such a child, when will you grow up?" Dráke said back. Daemon took out his knife and lightly stabbed Dráke in the stomach, he didn't want to kill him. Blood starting flowing onto Colden's body. He covered the wound with his hands._

_Seconds later he got pushed into the wall. Dráke put his hands up to stop him from slamming into the wall too hard. His hands slipped down the wall, since they were covered in blood. He kicked up, and hit Daemon in the chin._

_A giant fist punched him part in the mouth, part in the nose. His nose started to trickle with blood. His mouth started filling up with blood, but he tried to hold it in. Once it got up to much he spit it out, leaving his mouth, chin, and chest, covered in blood. He clutched onto the wall so he wouldn't pass out._

_"Why are you such a weak fighter?"Daemon asked._

_"I'm not weak, I just hate fighting."_

_"No, your afraid to hit me, cause you know you'll always end up like this: miserable, bloody, and in pain." _

_Daemon laughed at his misery, and Dráke got in front of Colden again._

_"Bite him." Daemon argued, again._

_"I found a women in the closet." Another vampire said._

"-Then you ran out of the house screaming." Dráke finished.

"But wait, is Colden dead?" Katrina asked.

"I-I don't know. We left him in the house. I-I would have saved him, but going behind the DTM, I would have been murdered. I'm terribly sorry." He sounded like he was about to cry.

"You're going behind them now." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, but no one knows, except you two."

"Mom, I trust him."

"Ryan." She started. "Alright, but in an hour you guys are to report straight to the mayor and talk to him about this." She ordered.

"We we're already going to ma'am." Dráke smiled.


End file.
